MOTS7: Pierwszy trening
Minęła niedziela, nadszedł kolejny tydzień szkolny. Uszykowany spakowałem dwa jabłka do torby i wyszedłem z domu. Dzisiaj dość wcześnie wstałem, więc na przystanku stoję już od piętnastu minut. Kierowca się zdziwił, zazwyczaj wychodziłem z domu o 7:16, kiedy autobus prawie odjeżdżał. Wszedłem pierwszy i sztucznie się usmiechnąłem mówiąc dobry. Usiadłem na samym tyle, uczniowie ze starszych klas zawsze tam siedzieli, dzisiaj widocznie sobie wagarują, więc wykorzystałem szansę. Dorian szedł tuż za mną, usiadł pod oknem i wyjął telefon. - Słuchaj, pan Kazami wysłał mi e-maila ze zdjęciem naszych nowych strojów! - Dorian zrobił minę w stylu awesome i pokazał mi zdjęcie. Ja również byłem zachwycony nowym wyglądem strojów. Na środku znajduje się również napis ROYIARU z fajną czcionką, a pod tym napisem numer koszulki. - Wiesz co, muszę ci powiedzieć, że ta firma wykonała dobry kawał roboty. Myślisz, że trener od razu wręczy nam trykoty? - zapytałem. Dorian wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Być może dzisiaj zaczniemy pierwszy trening drużynowy. Chyba, że kogoś nie będzie. - Chciałbym już zagrać... - zniecierpliwiłem się. Zgryzłem dolną wargę i spojrzałem za okno autobusu. Po kilkunastu minutach dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo słoneczny... i ciepły jak na piąty dzień października. To w sumie nam sprzyja. Może jeszcze po szkole zwołam całą paczkę i zagramy u mnie na boisku. W szkole panowała jakaś dziwna atmosfera, prawdopodobnie już cała szkoła wiedziała o tym, że razem z Dorianem, panem Kazamim i pozostałymi reaktywować Royiaru. Świeżo zrobione stroje leżały wisiały w szatni pokryte przezroczystą folią. Wyglądały naprawdę awesome! - Ej, Luke! - krzyknęła Mei, kiedy wyszedłem z szatni. - Widziałeś już nasze stroje? - Pewnie, tych stroi jest chyba z dwadzieścia, a w drużynie mamy sześć zawodników. - Sześć? - zdziwiła się Mei. - No.. Sześć. Wczoraj dostałem info od Rexa Inuictusa, chętnie mógłby od czasu do czasu zagrać, jest na razie rezerwowym i gdyby coś stało się komuś z podstawowego składu, szybko go zastąpi. - Okej... Ja idę do Adriana, widzimy się na treningu! - Cześć, Mei... - Luke, no chodź już! - krzyknął Dorian z drugiego końca korytarza. Pobiegłem za nim. Mieliśmy godzinę wolną, więc albo pójdziemy na dziedziniec, albo zostaniemy złapani i zaprowadzeni na dodatkowe zajęcia, mimo, że są nam nie potrzebne. Minęło parę minut. Obaj się nudziliśmy. Na moim smartfonie w ogóle nie było zasięgu, więc wrzuciłem go do torby i wyjąłem jabłko. Kiedy całe zjadłem, wyrzuciłem jabłko do kosza, ale nie trafiłem. - Nie możliwe... - rzekł zaskoczony Dorian. - Luke Blaze nie trafił do kosza! - Wielkie mi co... Po prostu się nie skupiłem... - Ok, pomińmy koszykówkę, co słychować? - A jak myślisz? Nudy... - Tutaj też. - Aha! Zaśmiałem się. Słońce zaszło za chmurę i rozpętał się wiatr, było zimno, więc weszliśmy do szkoły. Ukryliśmy się w najbliższej toalecie. ---- Dwie ostatnie godziny to WF. Nie widziałem pana Kazamiego od rana, ale w końcu wyszedł zza ściany trzymając wszystkie stroje. - Luke, pomożesz!? Podbiegłem do niego i chwyciłem dziesięć trykotów. Kazał zanieść mi je na halę, otworzyłem drzwi nogą i weszliśmy. Tam czekali na nas wszyscy członkowie drużyny. Rex doszedł po paru minutach jakoś dziwnie rozbawiony. - Siemasz, Rex! - krzyknąłem. - Siema! - odpowiedział. - A więc... Od tego momentu możecie mówić mi trener, ok? - Tak jest trenerze! - krzyknęliśmy wszyscy. - A więc tak... Powiedzcie mi, na jakiej pozycji moglibyście grać? Ja osobiście sprawdzam się w roli Rzucającego Obrońcy. Mati został Środkowym, Mei Rozgrywającą, Dorian niskim skrzydłowym, Adrian Silnym Skrzydłowym oraz Rex również Silnym Skrzydłowym, więc mógłby zastępywać Adriana, jak i również Doriana. Nie wiemy, czy jeszcze jest ktoś, kto by mógł zostać rezerwowym graczem, ale kij... Wróćmy do odcinka. Trener rzucił mi piłkę, złapałem ją i rzuciłem celnie do kosza. Trener spojrzał na mnie z groźną miną. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać! - Dobra, dobra... Wstańcie wszyscy! - rozkazał nam trener. Wstałem na równe nogi i wziąłem piłkę. Dorian krzyknął, bym mu ją podał. Jest nas sześcioro, więc możemy zagrać trzy na trzy. Ja, Dorian i Rex na Mei, Adriana i Matiego. Stanąłem naprzeciw Mei. Trener podrzucił piłkę do góry, a ja i dziewczyna podskoczyliśmy równocześnie. Mei była szybsza i przejęła piłkę, która potoczyła się do Matiego. Mati całkiem nieźle zmylił Rexa, i był blisko naszego kosza. Rzucił piłkę z przekonaniem, że trafił, ale Dorian podskoczył i wytrącił piłkę podając ją do mnie. Dawno nie grałem zespołowo, miałem możliwość wyboru: albo podam do Rexa, albo pokozłuję. Wszyscy z przeciwnej grupy podeszli do Rexa, aby go zasłonić, ale ten przedarł się i krzyknął bym podał. Bez zastanowienia podałem, oni próbowali wyrwać mu piłkę z ręki, ale on od razu odegrał do mnie. Podskoczyłem, miałem zamiar zrobić wsad, ale wiedziałem, że mi się nie uda i oddałem piłke Adiemu, który podskoczył nieco wcześniej. Trafił do kosza bez wysiłku. Było dwa do jaja. Gra rozpoczęła się ponownie. Mati rzucił do Dansy, Dansa do Mei, Mei nie odegrała do nikogo i rzuciła piłkę, ale nie zauważyła Rexa i trafiła mu w ręce. Ten odebrał piłkę i rzucił ją do mnie stałem przed linią do rzutów za trzy punkty, rzuciłem od razu do bramki - trafiłem. Pięc do jaja. Parę minut później. Prowadzimy dwanaście do dziesięciu. Gra nam się coraz lepiej, doskonale się dogadujemy. Trener w końcu gwizdnął. Mecz zakończył się z wynikiem dwadzieścia do dziewiętnastu dla nas. To był na prawdę udany mecz. - Kurde, gdybym trafił na początku meczu... - westchnął Mati. - Nic się nie martw! - pociszył go Dorian. - Gdybym ja nie wytrącił piłki, trafiłbyś. Dobrze grasz. - Ty też... Nawet... Nawet o wiele lepiej niż ja, Dans i wszyscy razem wzięci. - Tylko Luke może od czasu do czasu mnie pokonać w meczu 1 na 1, haha! - Możemy spróbować... Rozwalę cię, hehe... - odezwałem się. Wszyscy po udanym meczu skoczyliśmy tradycyjnie na colę do pobliskiej kawiarni. Kategoria:Seria Mokuteki o tassei suru Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10